


Before I Die (Let Me See a List of Colors)

by AngelWalkingTheStars



Series: Before I Die (Let Me See Color) [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWalkingTheStars/pseuds/AngelWalkingTheStars
Summary: This is pretty much just a work where I can put all of the color meanings for the main work of this series, Before I Die (Let Me See Color)! P.S. they're in alphabetical order





	Before I Die (Let Me See a List of Colors)

Amaranth - fondness, a little exasperated  
Amber - deceitful, sugar-coated  
Amethyst - creative, imaginative  
Apricot - humiliation  
Beige - dependable, conservative  
Black - aggression, evil, death, mystery, authority  
Black ice blue - horrified shock  
Black shrouded blue - grief, depression  
Black tinted red-orange - bloodlust, dark desires  
Black tinted turquoise - betrayal  
Black tinted yellow - fear  
Blinding/Searing White - (physical sensation) blinding pain  
Blinding yellow - enlightenment, realization  
Blue-purple-black - (drowning blue, dark purple, black) Akuma's soul  
Bright orange - mischief  
Bright yellow - enlightenment, sudden realization  
Brilliant Blue - dramatic  
Brown - security, safety, stability, healing  
Bubblegum pink - childish  
Burning/Dingy yellow - intense pain  
Caramel brown - home  
Carrot Orange - enthusiastic, bright, full of life  
Cedar brown - pedantic, scholarly, wise  
Cream - New ideas, creativity  
Cream-brown - Reever's aura  
Crimson - (a combination of red and purple) anger branching from sadness  
Charcoal grey - strength, mystery  
Chartreuse - (physical sensation) a feeling of nervousness physically present in the stomach  
Cool grey - indifference (undertone of sadness)  
Copper - (physical sensation) blood  
Currant - disappointment  
Dandelion - hope  
Dark Blue - intelligence  
Dark blue and overwhelming turquoise - analytical, diagnosis  
Dark Green - greed  
Dark Orange - deceitful, manipulative   
Dark Purple - gloom, sadness, frustration  
Deep Blue - deep sadness   
Deep Indigo - extremely intuitive  
Deep Purple - arrogance  
Deep/Drowning Blue - deep, overwhelming sadness  
Dim/Dull Red - fading anger  
Dingy yellow-green - (physical sensation) upset stomach  
Dull grey - numbness to emotion, uncertainty, lack of understanding  
Dull yellow - caution  
Ebony - death  
Electric Blue - excited, energetic  
Faded Blue - an old hurt, faded/old feelings of sadness  
Faded Red - (physical sensation) sore pain  
Flash of bright yellow - enlightenment, a sudden realization  
Flash of yellow - remembrance, enlightenment  
Flush pink - embarrassment, shame  
Forsythia - anticipation, nervousness, anxiety  
Fuzzy grey - neutral, represents static  
Gold - extravagance, courage, passion  
Gold and overwhelming orange - a sense of satisfaction and pride  
Golden yellow - curiosity   
Grass green - soothing, relief   
Green - balances out red, harmony, soothing   
Green tinged white - understanding   
Green-yellow - emotional disgust  
Grey - neutral, formal, sophisticated  
Grey - (physical sensation) numbness, doesn't feel pain  
Grey-black - authority, formal  
Harlequin green - (physical sensation) hunger  
Hot pink - playfulness  
Hyacinth - regret, guilt  
Ice blue - jarring shock, almost physical  
Incarnadine - (physical sensation) a burn  
Indigo - idealism, intuition  
Jade - jealousy, jaded, underhanded  
Kelpie green - envy, jealousy  
Lavender - nostalgic  
Lemon yellow - bitter, resentful  
Light blue - honesty, trustworthiness  
Light orange - friendly, soothing  
Light pink - tender love  
Light purple - feminine energy, nostalgia  
Lilac - feminine, delicate  
Lily white - apologetic, humility  
Magenta - spiritual, magic  
Maroon - (a mix of red and brown) anger branching from a need for security/protectiveness   
Midnight violet - self-hatred/loathing  
Mint - (physical sensation) soothing of slight pain  
Muddled light blue - dishonesty  
Munsell yellow - (physical sensation) intense pain, revolting  
Murky brown-green - (physical sensation) gross feeling  
Muted white - deactivated or weak Innocence  
Navy blue - war-ridden, similar to guilt  
Neutral Grey - neutral, no emotions  
Not-white/Off-white - appears pure but isn't   
Ocean blue - adventurous   
Off-red - resentment  
Olive green - peace  
Onyx black - authoritative, serious  
Orange - joy, enthusiasm  
Orange-yellow-blue - Mana’s aura  
Orchid - respect  
Pale blue - (physical sensation), painful cold, freezing  
Pastel green - soothing, gentle  
Peach - friendly, soothing  
Periwinkle - (physical sensation), pleasant coolness  
Persimmon - mocking  
Pink - playfulness, love, affection  
Pitch black - ultimate evil, death  
Pure White - Innocence, purity   
Rainbow White - life  
Raven Black - a sense of foreboding, dread  
Red - anger, agitation, irritation  
Red-gold-silver-white - Judgement’s default colors  
Red-orange - passion, determination, action  
Red-pink - exasperated fondness  
Rich blue - concern, worry  
Rich green - healing  
Rose pink - romantic love  
Royal Blue - superiority  
Salmon - teasing in a fun way  
Scarlet - intense anger, malice  
Scarlet-orange - passion, desire, domination, anger  
Scarlet-orange-gold - Cross’ aura  
Seafoam - longing  
Shamrock - faith, agreement  
Sickening white - invading, wrong  
Silver - graceful, sophisticated, refined, high tech  
Sky blue - calm  
Soft lavender - a combination of light purple and light pink, feminine, loving  
Steel - determination, stubbornness  
Stone grey - neutral, stony  
Sunflower - pleasure  
Sunshine yellow - happiness  
Sunrise - proud of someone else  
Thistle - painful memories, similar to nostalgic  
Too little/traces of blue - suspicion, unreliability, disbelief  
Too little/Traces of orange - loneliness  
Too little/Traces of yellow - fear  
Too much blue - negativity, sadness, uncaring, self-centeredness  
Too much green - placid, lazy, slow  
Too much orange - pride  
Too much red - anger, loss of temper  
Too much yellow - cowardice  
Tulip pink - motherly/parental love  
Turquoise - wisdom, love, loyalty, calm, friendship, partnership  
Turquoise-white - the default colors of Allen's innocence, white for Innocence and purity and turquoise for love, partnership, etc.  
Ugly yellow - (physical sensation) more intense pain  
Warm yellow- warmth, happiness, kindness  
White - pure, good  
Wine Red - exasperation to the point of annoyance or anger  
Wisteria - dream  
Yellow - hope, warmth, happiness, uncertainty, disgust, alarm  
Yellow-green - (physical sensation) sickness  
Yellow-grey - politeness  
Yellow-orange - amusement, entertainment

When an aura sharpens or tenses, that's meant to represent the person's surprise, increase in focus or other strong emotions such as panic, etc.  
A muddled aura can signify someone's disorientation or discombobulation.  
A muted aura can signify sleep or unconsciousness as well as something like resignation or a mental numbness between someone and how they're feeling.  
When colors are faded, that can represent how they are from a long time ago but were so strong or were around for such a long time that they haven't completely vanished from the soul yet.  
More mild colors aren't as intense or felt as strongly. This can be used to mean that usually very powerful colors are still felt but not as forcefully.  
More pigmented colors represent more powerfully felt emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update with each update of the main fic as long as new colors have been added that chapter. If something doesn't seem right, please let me know!


End file.
